freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-77.181.35.18-20141120134201/@comment-77.181.44.207-20141122110834
Yea, i was wrong about who is in which room, in the first post, it's really confusing how big the "toys" are in the minigame, they seem to be larger then the animatronics. Also, it didn't make any sense, that foxy was there, broken, when you can see him in the other minigame, with the dead kids, UNBROKEN... Now i think that the new version that phone guy talks about, was toy foxy, who we never saw, because he turned into mangle before we see him. (To the people that say mangle is a "she"... yea... well, obviously... NOW... the kids ripped a LOT of things off... Wasn't foxy near a ballpit or something? Guess it's hard to find certain parts, once they fall in the ball pit XD ) And the Foxy minigame, must play at a COMPLETELY different time, then the other minigames, because foxy didnt perform for the kids, when they died. When the kids died, the animatronics were broken, and foxy is not broken in his own minigame, only in the SAVETHEM game. I am pretty sure that there were at least 3 murders, the game tells us about: - Willy Wonka kills the crying kid infront of the store. - 5 kids get killed in Freddy's Pizz during the events of FNaF2, by either the guy in the Golden Freddy suit, or Willy Wonka (who are 2 different enteties in the SAVETHEM minigame) - 5 kids get killed in the old "Fazbear entertainment" place, where Freddy's Pizz got the Animatronics from. The story i got now, makes a S*** load of sense. One of the only things that bothers me is... what exactly is GF now? I don't think he is an actual animatronic. He is never mentioned anywhere, he only got his name (confirmed) from the custom night screen on FNaF2. But on the other hand... he is listed there with the others, while the hallucinations are not listed on custom night (afaik). The only thing you ever really hear about him in the game's story, is that "someone took the spare yellow suit in the back to... Just finish your shift...". So... first... what exactly is that spare "suit"? Spare for what? There are no other suits, only endoskeletons, and phoneguy DOES know that word, he knows the difference between a suit and a skeleton. Have there ever been other suits? AFAIK, golden freddy's behavior never changes during FNaF2, so that kinda makes me think, that there are multiple "GF" enteties. There seems to be an animatronic or hallucination walking around, but also a guy in a GF suit. Really wonder which GF is in the minigame, kinda hard to see wires and stuff on him, when the pixels are as big as bricks :P Where does GF come from? What is he used for? He just... can't come from the old family entertainment place, like the other 4. I am pretty sure that foxy's game tells us what happened at the old place. But there are 5 kids and only 4 animatronics, unless you count GF. But then what happened to GF? Wouldn't they have found something inside him, when they used him for spare parts?